You
by Inoriworld
Summary: Czy kilka gorzkich słów może zmienić wszystko? Czy i tym razem mu wybaczy? To pytanie tłumiło jego zdrowy rozsądek, paraliżowało od środka. Bał się poznać odpowiedź, ale to już przestało mieć znaczenie. Klamka zapadła. Nie dało się zapomnieć. Szkoda tylko, że dotarło to do niego tak późno. Fenris x mageHawke.


Wyszedł z pokoju otwierając drzwi na oścież, które huknęły głośno po bliskim spotkaniu ze ścianą stojącą jej na drodze. Gniew unosił się z niego parą i był wyczuwalny na kilometr.

Chwycił metalową poręcz balkonu i przez jedną sekundę zastanawiał się czy nie przeskoczyć barierki i poddać swoje ciało grawitacji, po czym z otwartymi ramionami przyjąć fizyczny ból spowodowany upadkiem z piętra. Ta myśl była nawet kusząca. Zdecydowanie łatwiej przychodziło mu znosić ból fizyczny, do którego był de facto przyzwyczajony, niż to, co teraz działo się w jego głowie… i w sercu.

Znowu to zrobił. Znowu pozwolił swojej nienawiści otworzyć usta i wypowiedzieć tych kilka raniących słów. Szczerych, ale mimo wszystko raniących. Widział to w jej oczach, a jednak nie opanował emocji, nie zamierzał przestać, bo, po co, skoro mówił samą prawdę? Świat bez magów byłby lepszy, sprowadzają tylko cierpienie na wszystkich wokoło. Po raz kolejny nie omieszkał jej tego powiedzieć, dać do zrozumienia, że nienawidzi ich całym sercem i znowu zapomniał, że rozmawia z posiadaczką owej mocy.

Od kiedy znaki na jego ciele zaświeciły się pod wpływem nieopanowanych emocji, nie odezwała się ani słowem. Z bólem w oczach znosiła każde jego słowo, ale nie spuściła wzroku. Irytowało go to z każdą chwilą, z dumą znosiła to, co wyrzucał jej w twarz, nie poddawała się, była twarda, a on coraz bardziej chciał ją zniszczyć, złamać, zobaczyć łzy, usłyszeć przeprosiny za to wszystko, co zrobili mu magowie. W tamtym momencie nie widział w niej Elizy Hawke, a tych, którzy go skrzywdzili, wykorzystywali, naznaczyli tymi przeklętymi znakami i odebrali szansę na normalne życie. Tych, którzy zasiali w nim ziarno nienawiści i regularnie podlewali, jak roślinę, która miała wyrosnąć i wydać owoce w postaci maszyny do zabijania, którą się w końcu stał.

Rozładował buzujące w nim emocje i wcale nie czuł się z tym lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie, jej milczenie sprawiło, że wykrzyczane słowa odbijały się teraz echem w jego umyśle i coraz bardziej ściskały za serce. Skierował swój gniew w właścicielkę rezydencji, w której się znajdował i wyszedł rzucając jej groźne spojrzenie znad ściągniętych brwi.

Usłyszał kilka kroków za plecami, cichych i jakby niepewnych. Ścisnął poręcz jeszcze mocniej, czując przenikający ból aż do kości.

\- Fenris…

Jej głos był spokojny, wręcz proszący, aby opanował ten wulkan uczuć, który targał nim już od dawna. Ale nie potrafił, nie przy kobiecie, która była głównym powodem tych erupcji. Raz ją kochał, a raz nienawidził, Stwórco, dlaczego te błędne koło wciąż się zamykało?

\- Powiedz mi… - spuścił wzrok w dół wpatrując się w swoje bose stopy. Z całej siły starał się, aby nie podnieść tonacji głosu, ale i ta próba zawiodła. Spiął mięśnie, a ręce zadrżały pod wpływem próby zatrzymania emocji – Powiedz mi, czy istnieje coś, co dotknięte przez magię nie zostało splugawione?!

Podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w jej duże, brązowe oczy, jakby szukając tam odpowiedzi na rzucone pytanie. Znowu ciężko dyszał. Powstrzymywał się, aby nie złapać, czego w swoje szpony i nie rozerwać na kawałki, miał wrażenie, że tylko to przyniosłoby mu ukojenie.

Odwrócił się do niej plecami, jeśli nie chciał zrobić jej krzywdy musiał stąd wyjść. Jednak odpowiedź przyszła szybciej niż by się tego spodziewał.

\- Ty.

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Przenikliwy dreszcz przebiegł po jego karku, aż po kostki. Wydawało mu się, że tym pytaniem trafił w sedno, złamał ją, tymczasem to ona wprawiła go w osłupienie, zakłopotanie, któremu nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Nagle, jak za dotykiem samego Stwórcy, cała jego złość gdzieś wyparowała. Myśli powróciły do ostatniej nocy, którą spędzili razem, do chwil, w których był _naprawdę_ szczęśliwy, a które desperacko próbował wyrzucić z pamięci. Po wielu próbach doszedł do wniosku, że nie potrafił. Obraz jej twarzy oblanej rumieńcami, kiedy składał delikatne pocałunki na jej ciele prześladował go każdej nocy. Jej długie, kasztanowe włosy rozlane po śnieżnobiałej pościeli pachnącej intensywną wanilią, przywodził na myśl tylko jedno – szczęście.

Jego wzrok pobiegł w stronę czerwonej chusty, ciasno zawiązanej na prawym nadgarstku. Ścisnął mocno pięść spoglądając na jedyną rzecz przypominającą mu tamte chwile.

I chociaż nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać, że skrycie tęskni za jej bliskością, zawsze pamiętał tę noc.

Ona również. Teraz to wiedział.

Nie zauważył, kiedy nogi same poniosły go w stronę wyjścia. Nie usłyszał jak za plecami rozlegał się dźwięk jego imienia. Musiał stąd wyjść, natychmiast.

Zimy wiatr i deszcz wtopiły się w tło dzisiejszej nocy. Elf wyszedł im na przywitanie opuszczając suche sklepienie nad głową. Przeszedł połowę trasy mierzącej kamienny plac wśród bogatych rezydencji miasta i zatrzymał się na środku, jakby dotarł już do celu wyprawy. Krople deszczu brzęczały po zetknięciu z metalową zbroją i wydawały charakterystyczny stukot, woda zaczęła spływać po białych włosach przylepiając się do czoła i szyi. Stał czekając, aż zimny prysznic ostudzi w nim rozpalony ogień emocji. Następnie uniósł głowę w górę pozwalając, aby krople spadły na jego twarz, maskując gorzkie łzy spływające po policzkach.

Cenną chwilę przerwało niespodziewane pchnięcie, na które elf nie był przygotowany. Poderwał się natychmiast już ściskając rękojeść miecza w ręku.

\- Hej! Uważaj gdzie stąpasz, elfie – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z nutą obrzydzenia i wyraźnym poczuciem wyższości.

Fenris zmierzył go wzrokiem. Tajemnicza postać była wysoka, przyodziana w długie szaty do samej ziemi, twarz została skryta za grubym kapturem, a w ręku dzierżył drewniany kostur.

 _Kolejny mag._

Dzika furia zalała jego serce zupełnie jakby na drodze stanął mu sam Danarius. Rzucił się na przeciwnika ignorując całą eskortę uzbrojonych wojowników, którą miał za plecami.

Skierował ostrze wprost w szybko bijące serce maga, jednak na drodze stanęła mu prędko postawiona bariera. Jasne iskry natychmiast wystrzeliły w bok pod wpływem silnego uderzenia, Fenris zaklął pod nosem, nie mogąc wytrzymać myśli, że on nadal żyje. Chciał go jak najszybciej zabić, rozszarpać, zniszczyć. Tylko to było priorytetem, teraz ten mag naprzeciwko stał się wszystkim, czego elf nienawidził.

Do walki przyłączyli się wojownicy z bronią i tarczą w ręku, kilku krasnoludów i jeden człowiek. Otoczyli wściekłego elfa gotowi, aby zakończyć jego marny żywot, kiedy przeciwnik nagle rozbłysnął aurą niebieskiego światła, z której uwalniała się tajemnicza energia. Pod wpływem ogarniającego strachu dali krok w tył, jednak jeden z nich już został skrócony o głowę.

Fenris ciął mieczem na oślep, przestało go interesować, kto był celem, dopóki był żywy, musiał zostać unicestwiony. Do nozdrzy dotarły pierwsze zapachy śmierci, które działały na niego jak płachta na byka, pragnął więcej krwi, więcej śmierci. Tylko to mu pomoże, ta czerwona maź zawsze towarzyszyła jego życiu, zawsze pomagała zapomnieć, zatracić się, uśmierzyć ból. W tym był dobry, to był on, jego prawdziwe ja, dzikie, nieokiełznane, nikt nigdy go nie…

W tym całym tańcu śmierci ujrzał coś to było jak światełko we wszechogarniającej jego życie ciemności. Zamarł w miejscu zapominając o całym świecie, jego wszystkie instynkty zostały wyłączone, równie dobrze ostrze przeciwnika mogło być teraz kierowane w jego stronę, a on nie wyczułby zagrożenia.

Wpatrywał się w te brązowe oczy, które pojawiły się znikąd. Chwilę później dotarło do niego, że na placu nie pozostała ani jedna żywa istota, stał otoczony zmasakrowanymi trupami wokoło. Do umysłu zaczęła przedzierać się świadomość efektów jego czynów.

Z niewiarygodną szybkością pozbył się wszystkich wrogów, a potem wyżywał się, rozplatał, rozcinał ich ciała na kawałki w poszukiwaniu więcej krwi, więcej śmierci. Jego dłonie były przesiąknięte czerwienią. Upuścił miecz z przerażeniem spoglądając na masakrę, której dokonał.

Wtedy poczuł ciepły ucisk na swoim ciele. Eliza podbiegła do niego ignorując kałuże krwi, które deptała bosymi stopami i mocno wtuliła się w jego mokrą zbroję.

\- Proszę, przestań… - powiedziała cicho, jednak na tyle słyszalnie, że elf natychmiast opanował wszystkie emocje. Nie potrafił nie odpowiedzieć na tą prośbę. Odwzajemnił uścisk działając instynktownie. Hawke uniosła twarz ukazując smutne, przekrwione oczy. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. Zawsze uważał, że z bliska była jeszcze piękniejsza, rude piegi na nosie dodawały jej uroku, a różowe usta, aż prosiły, aby zatopić się w delikatnym pocałunku. Nigdy nie potrafił się jej oprzeć.

Czerwona maź zaczęła gromadzić się na końcówkach jego włosów i skapywać na twarz magini. Kiedy dostrzegł te zjawisko, uniósł dłoń zdejmując metalowe rękawice i delikatnie objął jej policzek, jednym ruchem kciuka zmył spływającą kroplę zdobiącą jej smutną twarz.

\- Przepraszam… za wszystko – wyrzucił z siebie z trudem opanowując narastające w nim emocje. Zamrugał dwa razy odwracając głowę i powstrzymując wilgotnienie oczu.

Hawke puściła jego ciało łapiąc mocno za rękę.

\- Musimy stąd iść, zanim pojawią się patrolujący okolice strażnicy – rzuciła okiem na roztaczającą się rzeź za jego plecami i nagle zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

Fenris skinął krótko głową dając się prowadzić do posiadłości, z której niedawno wyszedł.

Tym razem nie był zły, ani wściekły. Czuł, że wyzbył się negatywnych emocji, które targały jego sercem, to była… dziwna odmiana, ale przywitał ją z radością.

To wszystko dzięki niej. Zawdzięczał jej tak wiele, a teraz czuł, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie widział już w niej splugawionego demona, który czyha na jego śmierć, a kobietę, która była silna i umiejętnie władała swoją mocą, w końcu udowodniła to już tyle razy.

Chciał jej to wszystko powiedzieć, przeprosić jeszcze tysiąc razy, ale żadne słowa nie potrafiły przejść przez jego gardło. Wszystko się plątało i sprawiało, że brzmiało nad wyraz głupio, jednak ona nie oczekiwała przeprosin. Rozumiała, cholera, ta kobieta zawsze go rozumiała i za to był jej niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Tej nocy nie był sam, szpony cierpienia nie wdarły się w jego serce, wyszedł im naprzeciw i pokonał swoje słabości zyskując najcenniejszy skarb ze wszystkich.

Kilka godzin później pustą rezydencję omiotły jęki rozkoszy zakochanej w sobie pary, które kojarzyły się dla Fenrisa tylko z jednym słowem – szczęście.


End file.
